


Sacred Ground

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed Odyssey
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Kassandra visits the Temple of Artemis in Phokis.
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Sacred Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'first meeting'.

"This is sacred ground. You should not be here." When she approached the Temple of Artemis, Kassandra didn't expect to be challenged at sword point by one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. The woman clearly didn't appreciate Kassandra's silence and flourished her sword. "Well? Either leave or tell me what you want. Who are you?"

Finding her voice, Kassandra lifted her hands to show that they were empty, that she wasn't going to harm anyone. "I mean no disrespect."

"Then answer my questions." The woman snapped, growing impatient. "Who are you?"

Dropping her hands, she answered the question, figuring it was the quickest way to calm the strange woman. "Some know me as the Eagle Bearer, but my friends call me Kassandra."

"I am Daphnae, leader of the Daughters of Artemis," the woman told her, finally lowering her sword. "And you are maybe exactly who I've been looking for."

Curious, Kassandra couldn't resist asking, "And who would that be?"

"A warrior, a hunter." Daphnae explained, sheathing her sword so she could gesture with both hands. "One who straddles our world and the gods'. One who will meet my challenge."

More than anything, Kassandra wanted to know more about Daphnae, so she decided to accept the challenge. "When you put it like that, how could I not accept?"

"There's a boar not too far from here." Daphnae gestured towards the northwest. "Kill it, then bring me its pelt."

That wasn't exactly the challenge Kassandra had expected from Daphnae's speech. "You want me to kill a pig?"

"This is no ordinary boar," Daphnae offered a mysterious smile and Kassandra's heart skipped a beat. "Let's see if you're worthy of my challenge. Kill it, and bring me the pelt. I'll be waiting... with your reward."

Smiling, Kassandra set off in the direction Daphnae had indicated. _She leads the Daughters of **Artemis** , naturally she wants to know if I can **hunt**._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at _any_ Assassin's Creed fanfic. These two broke my heart more than any other pairing in Odyssey.


End file.
